DESCRIPTION(provided by applicant): This is a request for partial support for the 8th International Workshop on Developmental Nephrology to be held in Victoria, BC, Canada, on August 29-31, 2001. The discipline of developmental renal physiology evolved along with the birth of pediatric nephrology in the past several decades. By 1980, the number of investigators in the world dedicated to this field had increased to the point where the first International Workshop on Developmental Renal Physiology was held in New York. The success of this Workshop ensured increasing participation in subsequent workshops, held at three year intervals, in conjunction with the meetings of the International Pediatric Nephrology Association. Whereas investigation of the developing kidney had initially been chiefly the province of pediatric nephrologists, the recent explosion in cell and molecular biology has resulted in the recruitment of investigators from many disciplines to focus their attention on the developing kidney. With the current completion of the Human Genome Project, the understanding the genetics of developmental renal disorders has assumed increased importance. With this in mind, the proposed meeting will for the first time integrate topics in the development and genetics of the kidney, and will cover three full days. The first day will focus on nephrogenesis, vascular development, vasoactive agents, and cell trafficking. The second day will address renal dysgenesis, apoptosis, and molecular genetics. The third day will cover tubular transport, the renal concentrating mechanism, genetics of renal dysgenesis, and development of the lower urinary tract. A poster session will be included to provide an opportunity for submission of free communications. By providing ample time for questions and answers, the program is designed to serve as a forum for exchange of ideas concerning the theoretical and practical aspects of the biology and genetics of renal development. The meeting will be held at Ocean Pointe Resort, Victoria, providing an optimal environment for such interaction. It will be held immediately preceding the 12th Congress of the International Pediatric Nephrology Association in Seattle WA (September 1-5, 2001).